1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to containers and more specifically it relates to a multiple beverage dispenser.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous containers have been provided in prior art that are adapted to allow their contents to be taken out and used in convenient or prescribed amounts. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.